


Tout seul

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Beaches, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Mocking, Summer Vacation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Tu crois que je n’ai pas creusé assez ? » Kei demanda, mais ensuit il lui fait signe de taire. « Ah, ne te préoccupe pas, ne dis rien. J’ai juré que je vais le faire, et je vais le faire. »
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Tout seul

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Tout seul**

« Kei, es-tu sûr que tu ne veux pas que je le fasse ? »

Kota semblait s’amuser en regardant son copain lutter contre le parasol.

Il avait insisté sur le fait qu’était absolument nécessaire l’emmener à la plage, d’une manière qui leur évitait de se brûler, et quand Yabu lui avait dit qu’il n’avait pas intention de le planter dans la sable il avait répondit qu’il était parfaitement bien de le faire tout seul.

Quand ils étaient arrivés à la plage, la première chose que Kota découvrit était que c’était probablement la première fois que Kei voyait un parasol dans sa vie.

La second fut que, pour une fois, il était assez reposant n’être pas celui en difficulté avec quelque chose.

Et, en fin, il s’amusait beaucoup à le regarder, tellement qu’il dut s’efforcer pour ne s’éclater pas à rire à voix haute.

« Tu crois que je n’ai pas creusé assez ? » Kei demanda, mais ensuit il lui fait signe de taire. « Ah, ne te préoccupe pas, ne dis rien. J’ai juré que je vais le faire, et je vais le faire. »

Cette n’était pas la première fois qu’il lui demandait quelque chose et ensuite il lui disait de ne répondre pas.

Il était complétement concentré dans l’entreprise, Kota réussi à rappeler seulement quelques fois où il l’avait vu ainsi.

« Kei, je crois que serait mieux si je... » il essaya d’offrir son aide, mais le plus jeune le fait taire tout de suite.

« Je t’as dit de taire, Kota ! » il le reprocha. « Tu as dit que vu que c’est moi qui a le teint clair et qui voulait emmener le parasol, je devrais m’en occuper. Et j’essaye, comme tu vois, puis laisse-moi travailler en paix ! »

Yabu hocha la tête, en se feignant sérieux, en savant bien qu’il n’allait pas durer longtemps sans rire.

Il regardait encore son spectacle personnel, quand il vit un enfant s’approcher à Kei, curieux.

« Onii-chan. » dit-il, en tirant un bras d’Inoo. « Tu sais, moi aussi, j’y ai essayé avant, mais mon papa a dit qu’il faut beaucoup de force pour le faire, alors je m’ai rendu. » dit-il, sérieux.

Kei le regarda pour quelques moments, si longtemps que Yabu pensait s’il convenait lui rappeler qu’il n’aurait pas dû hurler sur un enfant, mais ensuite il vit son copain forcer un sourire.

« Je le sais. J’y voulais essayer aussi, mais ton père a raison. Je ne suis pas assez fort. » il répondit, en laissant que le parasol tombât sur la sable, et après il se tourna vers Kota. « Tu gagnes. » il lui dit. « Tu n’as jamais cru réellement que j’allais le faire tout seul, n’est pas ? Bien, maintenant il est tout à toi. Amuse-toi bien. »

Il s’assit dans la sable, en regardant Kota prendre sa place, et il lui fallut seulement quelques minutes pour planter le parasol.

Ensuite, le plus vieux se mit à ses côtés, en souriant ; il espérait vraiment que Kei n’était pas de mauvais humeur.

« Satisfait ? » demanda Inoo, en levant un sourcil.

Kota rit, en haussant les épaules.

« Le mettre dedans est mon travail après tout, n’est pas ? » il plaisanta, en savant qu’il était un faux pas, mais il n’était réussi pas à s’arrêter.

Au moins, le parasol était planté.

Ce que Kota ne pouvait pas comprendre, était pourquoi il n’avait pas droit à une place dessus.


End file.
